Nurse Yummy
by AmberGlow2
Summary: Bella once again finds herself in the hospital. Very attracted to her evening nurse, but her amnesia hasn't allowed her to remember that she is married. oops. What will she do once she knows? How can she stay true to a husband she doesn't remember? AH
1. Chapter 1

Nurse Yummy Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

He looked over his shoulder one last time to check the monitors before walking out of my hospital room. I let out a wistful sigh as soon as the door closed behind him. He was by far my favorite person in this place; not only was he tall, handsome, with a smoking hot body, but he was the kindest and most caring of any of the workers here. He hasn't formally introduced himself to me, and he wears his name badge low on his hip so I haven't gotten a name yet. As a result I've taken to calling him "Nurse Yummy" in my head.

In the four days since I woke up in this hospital bed, I have been trying to find out as much about Nurse Yummy as I could. He obviously was on a night shift of some sort, because he came in around five in the evening, and was available for me until nine. I think he must have some kind of block scheduling where he takes care of one person at a time, since he never comes in again after he leaves for the night. I've been attempting to get up the nerve to ask the other nurses about him, but haven't quite worked up the nerve yet. I'm sure every patient who has Nurse Yummy assigned to them gets a similar crush on him. I am too embarrassed to admit to being just another groupie to an angelic caretaker. I may have a head wound, but I haven't lost all sense.

The door opens at first light, and even though I know it won't be Nurse Yummy, my body can't help but anticipate his arrival.

"Good morning, Bella," Nurse Suzanne says as she comes to record my vitals. She glances between the machine and me with a curious expression as she waits for my heart rate to slow down after my hopes that Nurse Yummy would be entering instead. Once it stabilizes, she records the numbers and checks my bandages. Suzanne begins her standard line of questions with, "How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, about the same as yesterday," I reply without much enthusiasm. My mind is noting all the little things that are different between Nurse Suzanne and Nurse Yummy. I think one of the things I like best about Nurse Yummy, is that he is much more casual about his inquiries. I don't ever get the feeling that I am just one of a dozen patients on a list, like with this nurse.

The rest of the day goes similar to the last few days, stretches of boredom broken by my attempts at naps, which ironically seem to start about five to ten minutes before each new round of doctors and nurses come in to poke, prod, and chart. By three in the afternoon I really wish that my eyes and head felt better so that I could read or watch some television without it hurting. By the way, audio only on daytime television sucks. I glance at the clock after the vampire, excuse me, phlebotomist leaves the room; it's still only a quarter after three. Knowing Nurse Yummy has less than two hours before his shift makes the time seem to totally drag.

"Is there anything else we can do for you today?" Nurse Suzanne asks when she is finished with her afternoon charting, one hand already on the door.

My mind immediately thinks of the reflection I caught of myself in the neurologist's glasses and the fact that Nurse Yummy will arrive in just over an hour for his shift. "Do you think that maybe I could freshen up a bit?" I ask somewhat tentatively, and make a vague circling motion above my face. It makes me feel a little ridiculous to want some makeup and attention to my hair when I am hospitalized, recovering from a head injury, but that nurse isn't nicknamed yummy for no reason.

Nurse Suzanne gets a small grin, turns back into the room and begins to walk towards my bed. "You must be feeling better today," she comments. "When a woman starts being concerned with her appearance again, we know she is on her way to recovery," Suzanne says with a wink. She reaches for the brush, and starts gently smoothing out my hair as best she can around the bandages. It's nice, but I was hoping to step it up a bit more.

"Do you think that maybe…" I paused trying to work up my nerve to ask for even more specific help. "I'd like to… um," I took a deep breath and hurried through the request. "Do you think you could help me with a little, color? Lipstick, maybe?" hoping to start with something that would be the least likely to cause problems with my injuries.

Suzanne got a huge smile on her face. "Does this have anything to do with a certain man who will show up soon?" I felt my face warm a little at her inquiry. "You know," she continued, "if you are feeling up to it you could have a sponge bath. Although, maybe you'd want him to do that for you…" she teased causing my face to flame to the point where I'm sure I resembled a tomato.

"Does he, I mean do you think he would… oh, never mind." I stuttered out, not sure if I would prefer to get rid of the funk before Nurse Yummy arrived, or if I would prefer to have his hands all over me. I decided to split the difference. "Do you think you could help me with the most critical areas, and maybe we could just not tell him? He could, you know, um help me with the rest?" I suggested tentatively while continuing my impression of a tomato.

"Oooo, strategy. I like the way you think, Bella," Suzanne complimented. She handed me a white and blue plaid toiletries bag from a shelf in the bathroom before she got the remaining supplies needed to help me freshen up a bit.

I took the bag and began to look through it to see what options I had available to me. I noticed the cosmetics had previously been used, so I checked to make sure I had been the one to use them. "Um, do the things in here belong to me, or the hospital?"

"All the items in there are your personal property, Bella. Don't worry, we wouldn't pass around cosmetics. OSHA would have a fit if we did something like that."

Suzanne took the bag from me, and set it on the table to the side before helping me wash a few strategic areas. She finished up, and I laid back, closed my eyes, and rested for a minute to get my head to stop spinning.

"Here, I'll just help you a bit while you rest up," Suzanne said. She applied some powder foundation to cover up the bruises where I had been hurt but the skin had not broken. She added a bit of color to my eyes, lips and cheeks before announcing that she was finished. "Now you are all ready for that delicious hunk of man meat," she told me conspiratorially.

I could hardly wait for five o'clock to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Nurse Yummy Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_I could hardly wait for five o'clock to arrive…_

The time seemed to drag even more today than it had earlier in the week. Through the small window in my door, I could see Suzanne walking by and peeking in every ten minutes or so, most likely looking to see if Nurse Yummy had arrived yet. It wasn't helping. I tried closing my eyes to rest in the hopes that I could fall asleep and the last half hour might pass in oblivion. What felt like twenty minutes later, I heard the soft sound of the door opening. I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest in anticipation. Unfortunately, I also heard my heart monitor beeping like crazy. My eyes snapped open in mortification, only to see a smirking Suzanne standing just inside the door.

"A little excited for a certain someone to arrive?" she teased me.

I groaned in embarrassment, "Can't we turn the sound off on that thing?"

Suzanne giggled and moved to the machine. "You know it does have a mute feature, but it will still show on the screen, there is nothing we can do about that. With a head injury like yours, and how long you were under, we still have to keep you very closely monitored." She muted the heart monitor for me, and made a note in my chart. As she walked out the door, my eyes followed her, and I saw the clock before she left the room. Only three minutes had passed.

I groaned as I carefully rested back against my pillow once more. The extra pounding in my head that I felt as a result of getting my blood racing through my body was something I could seriously live without. I took slow shallow breaths in an attempt to tone down the pain. The last thing I wanted was to have them think that seeing Nurse Yummy would cause me to regress in the progress I was making. I wanted Nurse Yummy, I needed him, I'm pretty sure I would die of boredom if they didn't allow him to care for me anymore.

The focus on my breathing must have made me dose off a little, because the next thing I knew I was hearing a quiet velvety voice close to my ear saying, "Good evening, Bella, how are you feeling today?"

My heart rate skyrocketed, and I blushed profusely. I figured by his soft chuckle that he was probably watching the heart monitor go berserk. For a second, I contemplated pretending I was asleep, so that I wouldn't have to face him, but who was I trying to kid? I had been waiting for the past twenty hours just to see his face; I wasn't going to deny myself now. I slowly peeked at him, opening only my right eye at first. He was sitting in a chair next to my bed, his face less than two feet away from mine, reviewing the notes on my chart. He was close enough for me to smell his unique masculine scent, somewhat spicy, a touch of musk, and one hundred percent yummy! I decided to risk it, and opened my other eye for a more complete view. I studied the way his hair fell over his forehead as he read the chart. My fingers itched to run though hair that looked silky soft. My fingers flexed in response to my imaginings, and he must have caught it, because he looked down to my hand, and then back to my face.

"So, you decided to join me then?" Nurse Yummy asked as a welcoming smile slowly spread over his face.

"Um, yeah," I almost whispered before my eyes flew to the clock. I was very relieved to see that it was only five minutes past five, so I hadn't missed much of his shift at all. I looked back at Nurse Yummy, and saw him reading the chart again. His eyebrows rose and a small grin began to appear on his face again. It made me wonder just what kind of reading material Suzanne had left for Nurse Yummy.

"So," he cleared his throat and looked me in the eye. "It says here you are feeling up to a sponge bath this evening."

Nurse Yummy just used "feeling up" and "sponge bath" in the same sentence, was all I could think. I recognized that he was waiting for a response, but I had pretty much lost all coherent brain function. Staring at his mouth, my brain was on a loop of, "lick him, feeling up, sponge bath, lick him, feeling up, sponge bath…"

"Bella?" he questioned gently.

I shook my head trying to jump start my thoughts. That was the wrong thing to do! Instantly a wave of nausea came over me, and I whipped my hands up to my temples, and closed my eyes, to try and slow the spinning. "Ugh," I groaned, and then locked my lips tight. The last thing I wanted to do in front of Nurse Yummy was vomit.

"Bella, breathe through your nose," he encouraged. I did as he instructed, then slowly opened my eyes, and focused on his face. The feeling of spinning gradually slowed down, and I was able to get the nausea under control. "So, you shook your head, does that mean you aren't feeling up to a sponge bath?"

My heart bean to race again, and I wasn't sure if it was due to the panic that he might not help with it, or the apprehension that he may. "I'm feeling well enough for…that," I admitted meekly. Just then Suzanne came in with a small tub containing all the supplies needed for the sponge bath. "Here we go, Bella. Are you still feeling up to this?" Suzanne asked me.

I managed to squeak out a simple, "Yes," before she set the tub down and started for the door.

"Uh, aren't you going to give her a sponge bath?" Nurse Yummy asked Suzanne.

Suzanne paused at the whiteboard next to the door and erased her name from the spot for the nurse's name. "Sorry, my shift ends a little early today. Could you help Bella today?" She asked Nurse Yummy.

His eyes flew to check my response quickly before raising his eyebrows in Suzanne's direction. "Are you sure she's up for it?"

"Sure, just make sure Bella doesn't make any sudden movements, stay away from her bandages, and make sure she continues to breathe, and it should be fine," Suzanne instructed.

"Now she tells me," I muttered under my breath. I looked at the whiteboard and wondered why Nurse Yummy never wrote his name on the board. That would definitely make it easier to figure out his name. I contemplated how I could suggest it to him. I could be really straightforward and say something like, "How about you put your name up on the board this evening," but then I'd pretty much have to admit that I don't know his name. I know I had a concussion and all, but it seems like someone had to have said it in the last week at some point, and if they had, I didn't want to admit that I wasn't able to remember. My attention was drawn away from the whiteboard as Nurse Yummy began to adjust the bed so that it moved me to a more sitting position.

Nurse Yummy moved to the table and began arranging the supplies. Behind his back, Suzanne gave me a quick before heading out the door. This was really going to happen; Nurse Yummy was going to give me a sponge bath!


	3. Chapter 3

Nurse Yummy Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_This was really going to happen; Nurse Yummy was going to give me a sponge bath!_

After the door closed behind Suzanne, Nurse Yummy went to the end of the bed, and pulled the curtain closed so that I could have privacy from the people in the hallway. My heart began to race with the anticipation, and my breathing became shallow. Nurse Yummy glanced around at the machines, and grinned when he saw my heart monitor. "Your pulse looks to be a bit on the high side at the moment," he said. He walked over to the monitor and turned up the volume to its normal level. "We will want to keep track of that."

My heart rate sped a little faster as he turned and gave me an almost predatory look. My heart rate spiked at the sight of him, and he immediately broke out into a huge grin. I suddenly found my fingernails ultra-fascinating. Nurse Yummy ran the tap, and added warm water to the plastic tub, which brought thoughts of that water dripping on my skin…

His soft chuckles interrupted my daydreaming. Without lifting my head, I glanced over at him and mumbled, "Do we really have to have that thing on?"

"Oh, I'm getting quite a kick out of this," he said as he moved the water to the rolling table next to the bed.

I could hardly think as he neared me, and found myself quite interested in the pattern of his scrubs. Most days he wore a solid color, but today they were patterned with images of cars and trucks. It made me wonder if he worked with some pediatric patients as well.

Nurse Yummy leaned over and gently whispered in my ear, "Are you ready to begin?" I gave a slight nod before he began by gently picking up my hand and slowly washing it. I watched closely as he ran the sponge gently over the back before taking care to wash each finger. As he finished he moved his hand to my wrist, and gently turned so my hand was palm side up. He re-wet the sponge, and without wringing it out very much, touched the warmth to the inside of my wrist. The warmth seemed to spread through my veins, and I gave a small shudder. Nurse Yummy leaned over and murmured in my ear "Is the water too cold?"

I gulped and croaked out a quiet, "It's fine." The control this man had over my senses was amazing. I felt frozen with incredulity as I enjoyed him washing both of my arms. He then pulled up my hair and secured it with a clip.

"May I?" he asked simply after rewetting the sponge, and indicated the tie of my hospital gown. The heat increased on my face at the suggestion, and I gave a quick nod so he would continue. He moved the sponge from the base of the back of my neck, gently up to my hairline in an almost sensual movement.

The sound of the door to the room opening behind the curtain broke the bubble of our private sanctuary. The sound of orthopedic shoes squeaking against the sterile floor made me ready to attack whoever was an idiot enough to interrupt my time with Nurse Yummy. I heard the snap of a pen being opened, followed by the irritating sounds of a marker on a whiteboard. Then to make matters worse, a shrill nasally voiced tried to sing-song a greeting of, "So, how are we doing today?"

Now, maybe it was all the preparations I made, maybe it was how much I was wound up with nerves, or maybe it was the head injury, but I just couldn't help from muttering, "We're irritated that you're cramping our style," under my breath.

Apparently it was loud enough for Nurse Yummy to hear though, because he simultaneously took a sharp intake of breath, and tightened his fists sending a stream of water sliding down my spine.

I gave a little yelp of surprise and arched my back, instinctively moving away from the unexpected wetness. As I moved my focus from the curtain to Nurse Yummy, I found him inches from my face, looking directly into my eyes. For a moment, it seemed as if he might lean in and kiss me, but then the spell was interrupted by the nurse with the frizzy brown hair and irritating voice. "Well, what is this? Bella, you must be feeling like finally getting rid of that stink from lying around in bed all day."

If looks could kill, she would be a little pile of ashes on the floor from the laser beams shooting out of my eyes. I was pleased that instead of backing away from me in disgust, that Nurse yummy seemed irritated by her as well. That was definitely a good sign. When he spoke the irritation was obvious in his voice, "What do you need, Jessica? Her vitals were checked less than an hour ago, and we're kind of in the middle of something here."

"Oh, Teddy," Jessica scolded flirtingly, "Don't be silly. I'm the nurse on the board this evening, I can do that for you."

I heard the heart monitor respond as my pulse jumped at the thought of missing out on something I had looked forward to all day. Fortunately he cringed and glared at her before he said in a tight voice, "We're fine here, thank you."

In my head I was doing the dance of joy. Nurse Yummy wanted to get back to… wait, did she say, "Teddy?" My mind raced at the thought. Teddy wasn't a normal name for a guy; it was more often a nickname. He was a rather large man, maybe it was Teddy as in teddy-bear, with the emphasis on bear, or would that be bare? Umm … Wait where was I? Oh yes, or it could be a shortening or variation of his actual name like Theodore or Ted. I was a little frustrated by the fact that Jessica knew more about him than I did; Although, Nurse Yummy didn't appear to be thrilled with Jessica calling him "Teddy."

Jessica pouted, yes, actually pouted before asking, "Well, do you even have permission to be doing that?"

"Yes, Jessica," he stated with clear exasperation, "It's been approved and set up. You can go now."

Jessica looked over at me and huffed before turning on her squeaky orthopedic shoes and stomping out of the room.

Nurse Yummy waited for the sound of the door clicking shut before turning back to me and asking, "Now, where were we?"


End file.
